A ninja's destiny
by swamper588
Summary: This is a story about Uchiha twins, and their improvement to save the world from someone of extreme power, Keiro SenjUchiha. These twins have the power to do great things, but can they defeat Keiro? Most importantly, can they face the road ahead?
1. Intro

A ninja's destiny

A Naruto story

Dedicated to Gabriel Torstenson

Introduction

There's a question rumbling through all of us: what is a ninja? Is a ninja someone who protects the village and all inside it? Is a ninja someone who fights for justice or money? Well, there were two ninja that discovered what a real ninja is. Twins, they were. This is their story.

In the ninja world, there was war. From the beginning with Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki fighting Kaguya, their mother, to the end, with Naruto Uzumaki fighting Sasuke Uchiha. However, there was still distress, because with peace, you also need war. It's just a natural balance of things. There were people who didn't like where things were heading. So they decided to band together and destroy everything. Of course, these people didn't have enough power, so they were losing. They were called Hakai to Konton.

One night the leader was in his tent, perched on a mountain in the land of earth. He had a gruff look to him, he had a ragged beard on his chin and his hair was in a ponytail. He held his hand up to his chin, looking among a map deciding the best strategy to take the hidden stone village. The Tsuchikage was new, so it would only be natural that he'd be weak, right? At least that's what the man thought. He had been at this for quite some time; he almost didn't notice the soldier that had just walked in. He looked up and dropped his hands.

"This had better be important, soldier," He spoke in a cruel voice. The soldier looked frightened, almost as if he had seen death itself.

"Sir, we have a visitor. Seven to be more exact," the soldier hesitated and then continued, "They just came up and walked into camp." This got a dark look from the leader. He walked up to the soldier and grabbed his neck.

"Be specific here. What did they look like?" The man asked, his eyes beginning to get intense, almost as if he was thirsty for blood.

The soldier held a hesitant breath before speaking again. "Well, six of them had hoods all the way down; I couldn't see their eyes or faces. But the seventh man…" He went quiet again.

This irritated the man holding his throat. He started to crush the soldier's wind pipe when a hand suddenly grabbed his arm out of nowhere. He took a look at what grabbed him when he saw a cloaked and hooded man. This man tossed him across the tent like he was nothing. He then pulled out a sword from under the cloak and charged him, putting it at his throat. Six more cloaked people came in, one having his hood up, but held a mask instead of a face.

"That's enough. He knows we mean business," spoke the one with the mask. The cloaked man with the sword put it away under the cloak and was suddenly right next to the other six. The masked man stepped forward, "So, you're the leader of Hakai to Konton? You don't look like much."

The leader got up and looked at the masked man. He looked him up and down, analyzing him. There was something very… suspicious about this group of people. They just didn't agree with him. They gave him a feeling very close to death.

The masked man started laughing, "Yes, death. That's actually very close to the reason why we are here," he laughed at the leader's expression, "And yes I can read minds. Especially those who are as open as the world we live in. No, you aren't much of a challenge to read."

The leader stood up and walked to his desk, pulling on a cupboard and pulling out a bottle of sake. However, that's not all that was in the cupboard. There was also a knife, for a just in case. He also pulled out two sake cups and poured the sake in them. He held one and extended it towards the masked man. The masked man shook his head, so, shrugging, the leader decided to drink both glasses. He then poured another couple of shots.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence gracing me…?" he held it out to discover the masked man's name.

"Keiro SenjUchiha. You can just call me Keiro. These are my companions, and they are very deadly," he nodded towards the one that teleported in earlier, "Him especially." The SenjUchiha were a clan of Uchiha who were born with the graces of the Senju clan. The most powerful of the SenjUchiha could even use the wood style kekkei genkai.

Nodding the leader took another drink. "So, what is it you want with me? Earlier you said you were here for death. Are you hired by the villages to kill me?"

The response made the leader angry, for Keiro just laughed. "The villages would not like me to do anything for them if they knew I existed. I am like you, a man who hates the villages, a man who wants to rebel," He looked at the leader and, sensing rather than seeing, he smiled under the mask. "a man who could make you very rich."

The leader licked his lips. He was obviously the type of man who could be persuaded by money. After all, money talks to a lot of people in this world. He sipped some more sake and nodded his head, sitting in the chair next to his desk. A smile would protrude from his lips.

"So, what is it you want from me?" the man asked, "A map of a village? A weapon of some sort perhaps? I've got dirt almost everywhere."

"I need the Hakai to Konton," before the leader could answer, he added, "It's for special purposes. You see, there's a pair of twins, five years from now, that will need to be killed. They're from my own clan on my Uchiha side. I need the Hakai to Konton to kill them, and in return, I'll give you money along with one of my best fighters. His name is Hitokiri Otsutsuki." The look on the leader's face obviously meant that he was surprised to hear that name. The Otsutsuki clan was supposedly extinct. "So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

The leader licked his lips. A fat load of cash and a fighter from the most powerful clan known to ninja history? That was a deal hands down. He nodded his head, but reached for the knife in the cupboard.

"How will I know you kept your part of the deal?" the leader asked as Keiro turned to leave. Keiro nodded his head and instantly the cloaked man with the teleportation was right beside the leader with the sword at his throat again.

"Just know this; it'd be in your best interest to keep to your end of the deal. I'll worry about my end," he responded. And with that, the seven of them had disappeared. The leader then realized that he was holding his breath. He cursed under his breath and went back to looking at his maps.


	2. Chapter 1: Ten Years Later

Chapter One: Ten years later

"The target is in sight. Just waiting for confirmation." A man stood on a branch in a tree, three yards away from three guys. This man was a ninja from the hidden leaf. He was speaking to an intercom attached to his flak jacket. He leapt down from the tree as soon as he heard on the other line, "Confirmed. Await my distraction. I'll take out the guards; you take the man in the middle." The ninja just shook his head smiling.

"Itoso, when are you going to stop bossing me around?" he spoke to the intercom. There was a brief moment of silence that was broken by laughter.

"Well, my fair twin, Itosoro, that will be when you finally reach two seconds older than I. That will never happen by the way," Itoso said on the other line, "Just wait a few seconds. I'll get it off." The line went dead with static and Itosoro looked over at the men. A flash of light erupted and it seemed like lightning had struck to the two men; they went down fast. Itosoro rushed in, grabbing at the target's shoulder and turning him around. Itosoro then rolled back his fist and punched him in the face. Chakra charged into his fist and the man flew into a tree, a sickening thud emitting in the area.

Itoso appeared next to Itosoro smiling. "These guys are complete push overs. When will they actually send us on a challenge?" He punched Itosoro lightly on the arm. He then walked over to the man Itosoro had knocked unconscious and picked him up.

Itosoro shook his head and turned to head back to the leaf village. It'd been five years since he and Itoso had become Jounin. Five years since their parents had given them their dying gifts. He could remember it like it was last night.

"Itoso, Itosoro, it's time for dinner!" mother yelled outside. Itoso and Itosoro were sparring, the two tomoe sharingan in their eyes. Itoso was laughing at Itosoro, was stronger, but not as fast. Every punch Itosoro threw, Itoso would dodge with ease. Itoso struck Itosoro four times in the gut before they decided to chase each other to the door. Mother was laughing.

"Itoso, be nicer to your brother. You know he can't get faster if you never let him try," Father spoke from the table. Father's eyes were dark red, just like Itosoro's. Mother's eyes were blue like Itoso's. They sat together as a family eating when there was yelling outside. Mother got up from the table and walked to the door, opening it. Men came in and punched her in the face, sending her to the ground. Father got up so quick, but the men were quicker. One had grabbed a lamp and thrown it at father and his head crashed against the wall. Itoso and Itosoro were dragged outside along with their parents. The men took father and put him next to the twins, grabbing mother and sitting her in front of the boys.

"Watch, as your mother, your wife, becomes a woman," one man yelled. The others laughed and… what they did to her was so scarring, it's not worth the pain of mentioning. By the time they were done with her, she was stripped and cut all over from fighting the men off. Father was so angry he was crying, a strange pattern was in his eyes, marking his mangekyou was active. The men then pulled a knife and that's when father snapped. He jumped forward and put his hand through the man with the knife's chest. There was a great fight as father threw men left and right. But they just kept getting up or coming out from the trees. They soon over powered father and he fell, five swords sticking out of him.

"FATHER!" The twins yelled in perfect unision. A triquetra design appeared in Itoso's eyes and a different pattern appeared in Itosoro's. The entire area full of men then exploded in blood and body parts. Itoso and Itosoro's mangekyou sharingan had awakened. Itoso ran to mother's side while Itosoro did the same for father.

"Itoso, my brave starlight. I… I don't think I'm going to live through this. But I'd like to give you one last thing," she pulled out her eyes and handed them to Itoso. It was a very grueling thing that happened. Itoso was in tears, but he understood what she was doing. She was allowing him to pursue the next step in the Uchiha heritage.

"I'm so proud of you, Itoso. I wish I could live to see you grow up. You've got the potential to do so much, I know it. But you can't tell anyone what you're capable of doing. Least you'll be hunted for your eyes." She laid her hand on his cheek. "Just make sure that your fantasia is a beautiful symphony." And those were her last words.

Father's speech to Itosoro was not as long. He made Itosoro promise him something and that was it. Itosoro took his father's eyes and that was the end of the night.

Itosoro's eyes shone in the designs of his eternal light. He'd been through quite a lot in his life; He and his twin. He looked over to his twin and grinned. "Hey Itoso, how about a little sparring exercise?" he asked.

Itoso turned and faced him. "It's been quite a while since you asked me." He popped his neck and arms. "What sparked the question all of a sudden?"

Itosoro shrugged. He could only ever feel like he was progressing when he was fighting Itoso, because even as kids, Itoso had been stronger, faster and smarter. But they both possessed the same power: a dragon mark given to them as teenagers. Itoso's dragon mark gives him the ability to absorb lightning and move at intense speed. He was actually the fastest ninja in the leaf. But Itosoro's dragon mark gave him the ability to absorb fire. And the more fire he absorbed, the stronger he became.

"Well, it's been a while. Besides," he grinned, "I bet I can keep up with you this time." Itoso thought for a second and then nodded. A triquetra design appeared in his eyes, marking the eternal light of his sharingan. Lightning coursed through his body, black markings appearing around his eyes, his white hair spiked. Itoso had just activated his dragon mark. But that's okay. Itosoro closed his eyes and focused. Black markings appeared around his eyes and his black hair gained red highlights. His muscles swelled in size and he took a stance.


End file.
